A conventional solar cell structure with a p-type base has a negative electrode that may be on the front-side or sun side of the cell and a positive electrode that may be on the opposite side. Radiation of an appropriate wavelength falling on a p-n junction of a semiconductor body serves as a source of external energy to generate hole-electron pairs in that body. Because of the potential difference which exists at a p-n junction, holes and electrons move across the junction in opposite directions and thereby give rise to flow of an electric current that is capable of delivering power to an external circuit. Most solar cells are in the form of a silicon wafer that has been metalized, i.e., provided with metal contacts that are electrically conductive.
There is a need for compositions, structures (for example, semiconductor, solar cell or photodiode structures), and semiconductor devices (for example, semiconductor, solar cell or photodiode devices) which have improved electrical performance, and methods of making.